This specification relates to caching data.
Devices may include a cache to store recently accessed data or data that is expected to be accessed. For instance, a processor may include one or more cache levels. A highest cache level, e.g., an L1 cache, may be the fastest cache in a cache level hierarchy and the smallest cache, e.g., compared to a larger and slower L3 cache positioned lower in the cache level hierarchy.